


Where Time Stands Still

by n__ikta



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drug Addiction, M/M, Out of Character, kira won
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: дарк, постканон, где лайт победил, но все равно ничего интересного, кроме секса под героином, не происходит
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	Where Time Stands Still

*  
— Благодарю вас, — Лайт спокойно рассчитывается с парикмахером. L молча сидит на вертящемся кресле и чувствует колючие волоски, попавшие под воротник рубашки. L смотрит на себя в зеркало.  
Почти что наголо остриженная большая голова с какими-то модными вывертами на висках, влажные волосы стоят торчком. L хочется сесть в удобную, безопасную позу, прижать колени к подбородку, но нет: Лайт не разрешает. К тому же лакированные ботинки у него на ногах соскользнут с фиолетового кожзама. Пряди волос L раскиданы вокруг кресла на блестящем паркете. Уборщица проходится по ним щеткой и заметает в совок. Лайт недовольно косится на L, встряхивает головой, отчего хвост у него на затылке залетает кончиком на правое плечо.  
— Идем, Хидеки, — L на негнущихся ногах выходит из парикмахерской и останавливается у двери. Над его головой – большие неоновые ножницы, по кончикам лезвий которых вновь и вновь пробегает дорожка света. Вот бы они свалились сейчас ему на голову и кончили это все. Нет, L, не надейся – Лайт почти грубо тянет спутника за рукав и усаживает в черный «Мерседес» с тонированными стеклами.

*  
Ритмичные, резкие толчки ударами молота отдаются в затуманенной голове. L отрывисто стонет, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Лайта, другой рукой тянется к отельной тумбочке. Все пальцы уже в белой пыли. Он вдыхает еще, волны накрывают его с головой, и какие-то несколько десятков секунд он не помнит о том, где находится, о соседних номерах, не помнит даже о том, кто именно трахает его в зад, до боли сжимая пальцами бритую голову. Кончая, он словно выпускает из себя весь воздух и падает на свежие простыни. Лайт, тяжело дыша ему в ухо, приходит в себя, распущенные рыжие волосы лежат на шее L.  
— Ла… айт-кун… Когда мы уедем отсюда? — стонет L, пытаясь двинуться под прижимающим его к кровати телом.  
— Завтра, — хрипло выдыхает Лайт, поднимаясь на локтях. — Спи, Хидеки.  
Он закрывает за собой дверь на балкон, и через полупрозрачную штору L видит, как Лайт курит, выдыхая дым в потолок.

*  
L не знает, куда они направляются. Зачем им фальшивые имена в регистрационных книгах и королевские простыни, зачем Лайт каждый раз перебирает стеклянные бутылочки в мини-баре или вытряхивает перед отъездом пепельницу… Возможно, это просто привычка. L нет никакого смысла анализировать это, это не приблизит его к желанному.  
L не знает, что так привлекает Лайта в нем – окончательно побелевшем и отощавшем, с запавшими черными глазами. Но Лайт продолжает заниматься с ним сексом каждый вечер, расчесав длинные волосы, спрыснувшись одеколоном. Продолжает кончать в него и просыпаться в одной постели с ним. Продолжает выдавать ему дозу за дозой. Продолжает топить его.  
L не думает о глобальном, ему это больше не нужно. Он возлагает ответственность за мировые проблемы на Лайта и равнодушно видит за шторой, как, выкурив свои сигареты, тот склоняется над аккуратной черной тетрадью и что-то пишет. Воспоминания, смазанные героином, подсказывают ему, что тетрадь как-то связана с мировыми проблемами. Он знает, что тетрадь глобальна, так же твердо, как то, что дважды два – четыре. Его это устраивает.  
L не помнит о своей прошлой жизни. Почти. Иногда, когда он непроизвольно садится в привычную позу, притянув колени к подбородку, Лайт несильно шлепает его по затылку. Это означает: нельзя. Это как-то связано с прошлой жизнью. L не помнит.

Лайт тоже не помнит, как это получилось, но прилежно вычеркивает дату за датой в карманном календарике: они с L уже второй год живут вместе, если это можно так назвать. Когда-то – гениальный детектив и лучший ученик Японии, сейчас – наркоман и серийный убийца. Впрочем, какая разница, кто они. Все государства сдались Кире, и Новый Мир создан. Пусть он немного не соответствует ожиданиям, зато Богу Нового Мира позволено все.


End file.
